Guardian Angels
by redrose7856
Summary: Nell is being followed home, so one night, she decides to confront her followers. But are they there to hurt her...or help her?


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS LA. **

**A/N: OK, so I love the character of Nell Jones, and it saddened me that there aren't more fanfics of her. So, I decided to write one! Enjoy!**

It was the eighth time the car had followed her home, and it was starting to seriously creep Nell out. She'd tried everything: taking different routes, taking the bus, getting a cab, but to no avail.

Always, the black car followed her.

She called the police after the third time, and they'd said that they'd put a car in the neighborhood to keep an eye out, but since no crimes were being committed, they really couldn't do anything about it.

She'd asked Callen about it, and he'd been great, all macho-super-agent, promising her he'd look into it.

The car kept following her.

She asked Sam and he'd assured her that he'd take care of it.

That night, the car had been accompanied by a motorcycle

As a last ditch effort, that day she went to Hetty during her coffee break and spilled everything over a cup of Earl Grey. Hetty had told her that she would look into it, but that it might take some time and that if Nell really was concerned, she should ask Sam or Callen to drive her home.

Nell had, but they'd had plans, Eric was working late, and Deeks and Kensi had taken off long before she could ask them.

A part of her wanted to ask Hetty, but after her last ride with her boss, she didn't want any repeats, despite the fact that she doubted anyone would be able to follow Hetty.

The only thing to do, Nell told herself as she glanced at the now-familiar headlights in the rearview mirror, was to confront the driver.

So, pulling into her driveway, she didn't open the garage door, but instead parked the car and got out, walking briskly towards the car.

Her heart was pounding and one hand rummaged through her purse for her pepper spray. Not that it would do any good, Sam had once told her that people could get over pepper spray in less than five minutes.

As she got closer, the car stopped on the side of her driveway and the engine stuttered to a halt. The car door opened and a figure stepped out.

Nell's heart took up residence in her throat as she stared in horror at…

"Callen?" she exclaimed.

Hands in his pockets, he sauntered around the front of the car over to her, a smile on his face.

"Hey Nell," he said conversationally. "Nice night for a drive, don't you think?"

Nell was struggling to form a sentence when the motorcycle roared up behind the car and the rider got off and removed his helmet.

"Sam!" Nell cried.

"Nell!" he replied, grinning at her. "I didn't know you lived around here!"

He joined Callen as Nell found her voice.

"What are you two _doing_ here?" she demanded.

"I thought it would be a nice night for a drive," Callen said before glancing suspiciously at Sam. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"A guy can't go for a ride on his motorcycle without being hassled?" Sam asked, looking hurt.

"You hate motorcycles."

"I do not. I just prefer cars."

"Where's your car, then?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Nell shouted, waving her arms. She knew how long the pair could go on, and she wanted answers. "Seriously, what are you two doing following me home?"

The two stared at her, clearly surprised at her yelling. Then they eyed each other, silently communicating in that way that still awed Nell.

Then Callen looked at her.

"Hetty told us to make sure you got home safe," he said hesitantly.

Sam stared at him.

"Yeah, after you offered," he argued.

"Must you be one hundred percent honest in everything?" Callen asked.

"Hold on a sec," Nell said before the pair could start bickering again. "You two volunteered to follow me home every night to make sure I was OK?"

Again the two men glanced at each other and then at her.

Sam acted nonchalant, shrugging his shoulder as he replied, "Yeah".

Callen took the more direct approach, looking her in the eye as he spoke.

"We were just keeping an eye on you, Nell. After what happened to Deeks, I had to be sure that each member of the team was out of danger."

She stared at him, feeling a mixture of shock and happiness. They cared about her enough to follow her home?

"You really think I'm part of the team?" she asked.

Callen chuckled.

"Night Nell," he said before getting back in his car and driving off.

Sam watched him go and then smiled at Nell.

"That's a yes," he said kindly before pulling his helmet on and returning to his motorcycle. "See you tomorrow!"

"Night," Nell called, smiling after him. Then she turned back towards her car, tossing her keys from hand to hand. "Part of the team," she murmured. "Who'd have thought."

Ordinarily, she'd have hurried to get her stuff out of the car and then sprinted for the house. But she didn't bother tonight.

A few blocks away, she heard the purr of a motorcycle and the rumble of a car engine as her two guardian angels watched and waited.

**There! Done! I plan to write more Nell-centric fics in the future, so please let me know what you think of my first one!**


End file.
